GP 45: Hatsuyume Plans!?
is the forty-fifth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot After making their New Year's resolutions, the Go-on teams head to Atami Korakuen Hotel for a New Year's party, paid for by the Sutō siblings. While the Engines relax in a Refresh Hole, the primary Engines recap their partners' highlights over the past year. Meanwhile, Kegalesia attempts to bring Yogostein back to life with Kitaneidas' assistance. They begin to recall their comrade's finest moments and strongest minions, but when the recollections give way to the Go-ongers' victories over them, the spell fails miserably. Back at the hotel, the Go-ongers encounter a mysterious child who steals the hair clip right out of Saki's hair. Gunpherd and Birca reminisce over Gunpei and Hant's finest moments, and Kegalesia's second attempt to revive Yogostein likewise ends in failure when she desperately tries to recall more of Yogostein's best moments but can only muster flashbacks of the Go-on All Stars and all the other Engine combinations. Frustrated, Kegalesia leaves Hellgailles Palace to unwind. She ends up at the Atami Korakuen and eventually crosses paths with the Go-on teams. The Go-ongers learn that the child is a lonely Zashiki-warashi. While the Wing Engines talk fondly of the Go-on Wings and their spotlight moments, the teams find the Zashiki-warashi and decide to cheer up the child. To that end, Kegalesia agrees to join the girls for the comeback of G3 Princess. Unfortunately, the show fails to cheer up the Zashiki-warashi, and, to make matters worse, the child calls Kegalesia an old lady. Thoroughly insulted, Kegalesia grows to giant size without using Bikkurium. She begins to throw a tantrum at being called "old lady," but her rampage is short-lived; Engine-Oh G12 arrives and knocks her far into the distance. Hiroto thinks that they should try to cheer up the Zashiki-warashi again, but this time, the boys will sing. Sōsuke christens the new group G5 Prince, and they make their debut, singing the song, "Holding You Tight♪". The performance is a success, and the child is now smiling broadly. The next day, revealed to be a girl, the Zashiki-warashi greets the teams at the Ginjiro-go as she returns Saki's hair clip and thanks everyone. Meanwhile, Kireizky's Bottomless Wastebin, which Kitaneidas has found and placed in a corner, glows ominously. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Zaki-Warashi: Souls *Go-On Red - *Go-On Blue - *Go-On Yellow - *Go-On Green - *Go-On Black - *Go-On Gold - *Go-On Silver - Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Speedor *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Buson ("The first victory of the new year!") *'Go-On Seminar': Are any good movies coming out in the New Year? **'Answer': Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger *Second appearance of G3 Princess. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 11 features episodes 41-45.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 3 features episodes 34-50. References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode